Why not?
by Nathy91
Summary: OS écris à 6 mains Kalika-ma Moi et Sheewie pour les besoin d'un concours de Damm addict lemon sur les couples improbable de Thwilight.


**Why not ?**

**Os pour le concours des couples improbable de Dam Addict- lemon**

**Il a été écris à 6 mains oui Kalika-ma, moi-même et Sheewie  
>Bonne lecture à vous.<strong>

Que faire ? Comment réagir ? Tel était le dilemme qui me torturait depuis de longues heures. Comment expliquer ce que je ressentais ? Etait-il le morceau du puzzle que je cherchais depuis si longtemps ? Est-il réellement l'homme parfait ? Non ce n'est pas possible, je dois délirer…

J'étais infirmière en service d'orthopédie depuis maintenant plus de dix ans, j'aimais ce que je faisais à tel point que ma vie personnelle en faisait les frais. A trente ans j'étais toujours célibataire, quelques conquêtes ici et là de temps en temps mais rien de bien folichon.

Parfois lors de mes temps de récupérations et congés forcés, il m'arrivait de revenir errer dans les couloirs du service, tant je tournais en rond chez moi. Ce soir-là, je me rendais au pot de départ de notre grand manitou, Félix : le chef de l'hôpital et chirurgien de renom, en compagnie de Bella et Rosalie mes consœurs et amies qui filaient le parfait amour, avec leur cher et tendre Edward et Emmett, jeunes médecins aux urgences. Moi je préférais éviter de mélanger travail et sentiments, ceci étant généralement voué à l'échec et sources de complications, sauf exceptions.

Les filles étaient pile à l'heure, moi toujours scotchée devant mon dressing à passer en revue mes innombrables tenues, j'en avais sélectionné trois complètes mais n'arrivais pas à me décider. En les voyant arriver par la fenêtre de ma chambre ma sélection fut vite faite, ne voulant pas être habillée de la même manière. J'optais donc pour une robe verte surmontée de quelques paillettes et un gilet court pour couvrir mes épaules dénudées. Une bonne demi-heure plus tard nous rejoignions leurs chevaliers servants.

**- Emmett, tu vois bien qu'elles n'ont pas été enlevées, vous voulez prendre un petit verre avant de rejoindre les autres ?**

**- Tequila frappée pour moi, Alice tu veux quoi ? **Me demanda Rosalie.

**- Un cocktail sans alcool, pour le moment, je veux rester lucide, avez-vous trouvé le caméscope ?**

**- Oui il est là, on va l'emballer, Bella t'as pensé au scotch ?**

**- Il est là. **Elle le tendit à Edward qui s'activa à emballer le cadeau de départ de notre patron qui allait terriblement nous manquer.

**- Vous savez quoi ? **

**- Non Emmett mais tu vas nous le dire.** Lui répondit Rosalie.

**- Pour ça il me faut, un peu de… **Rosalie l'embrassa passionnément puis lui répondit.

**- C'est bon maintenant tu vas tout nous dire, sinon pas de bisous avant la fin de la soirée.**

**- Bon ok eh bien, ce soir nous allons rencontrer le remplaçant de Félix, c'est un de ses anciens collègues.**

**- Super tu sais qui c'est ? **

**- Non Bella je ne sais pas, je sais juste qu'il sera présent.**

**- Vu le nombre de personnes attendues, on n'est pas sûrs de le repérer.**

**- T'inquiète pas Alice, Félix va nous le présenter. **Répondit Bella**.**

**- Allons-y, j'ai envie d'aller danser moi.**

**- Viens ma colombe je vais te donner la fièvre du samedi soir.**

Ses deux-là, ils s'étaient bien trouvés, Rosalie/Emmett le duo de choc dès le premier regard. Edward et Bella avaient mis plus de temps à rentrer en contact. J'avais dû aider Bella en le rendant jaloux pour qu'enfin il ose lui déclarer ses sentiments, bien que ce fût d'une évidence flagrante.

Le départ de Félix avait lieu dans un restaurant branché à l'autre bout de la ville loin, oui très loin de l'hôpital. Au moins j'avais une petite chance de trouver un partenaire pour finir ma soirée et peut-être bien mes trois prochains jours de congés. Mes relations amoureuses ne duraient guère plus d'une semaine, à cause de mes horaires et de ma dévotion totale à mon travail.

J'aimais m'amuser et danser aussi mais n'en trouvais que rarement l'occasion, sortir seule n'était pas dans ma nature.

A peine étais-je arrivée sur la piste que Rosalie et Bella cherchaient mon partenaire pour la soirée, je ne pus décrocher mon regard de cet homme qui arrivait tout juste sur la piste. Grand, mince, les cheveux ébène, le regard noir et profond, la peau porcelaine et ce sourire à n'en plus finir de rayonner.

**- Alice vas-y au lieu de baver. **Me lança Rosalie.

**- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler. **Lui répondis-je.

Sans le quitter des yeux, je l'observais et espérais qu'il n'était pas accompagné. Il ne semblait pas fatigué après une bonne demi-heure de danse, à se déhancher comme John Travolta l'avait fait dans « Saturday night fever », ce qui laissait présager une endurance à toute épreuve.

Rosalie et Bella me laissèrent sur la piste pour rejoindre une partie du groupe, j'en profitais pour me rapprocher de cet adonis qui m'attirait tant. Le titre suivant était plus lent, la piste se désengorgea, il se retrouva juste face à moi, il sembla apprécier mon style, se rapprocha de manière féline de moi, et me tendit la main.

**-Vous m'accordez cette danse chère demoiselle ? **

Sans aucune hésitation je me retrouvais dans une lambada torride à souhait, dieu qu'il était appréciable de trouver un partenaire aussi à l'aise sur une piste de danse.

**- Vous me plaisez beaucoup, **me murmura-t-il à l'oreille**.**

**-C'est réciproque. **Lui répondis-je en sentant mes joues s'empourprer**.**

**-Je vous offre un verre ?**

**-Volontiers, j'ai chaud.**

**-Moi aussi. **Il plaça sa main dans mon dos et me conduisit vers une table réservée où trônait une bouteille de vodka dans un seau de glace.

**- J'espère que la boisson vous convient.**

**-C'est parfait**. Lui susurrai-je, souhaitant m'amuser un peu.

« Tout comme vous » avait envie de crier mon inconscient. Mais je le fis taire habilement en me replongeant dans la contemplation de ce dieu vivant. Si je n'aimais pas autant mon boulot, je pourrai dire que c'était l'homme de ma vie. Il avait un corps à damner une sainte et, comble du bonheur, il savait le bouger comme il fallait. Cette simple danse me permettait d'envisager une fin de soirée plus qu'agréable. Et pour couronner le tout, sa voix grave me promettait monts et merveilles, en seulement quelques mots.

Je détournais mon regard du sien, pour chercher mes amies que je trouvais deux tables plus loin, accompagnées de leurs moitiés et de Carmen. Cette chère Carmen… ou l'infirmière la plus incompétente de l'hôpital. Ou la flemmarde et irrespectueuse Carmen. Celle qui faisait retomber ses fautes professionnelles sur les autres. Bref… Carmen. Je l'observais essayer d'amadouer les filles et de séduire les garçons.

**-Elle ne manque pas du culot cette pétasse. **Laissai-je échapper dans un murmure.

**-De qui parlez-vous ? **

**-Désolée, cela m'a échappé, Carmen une de mes collègues de travail que je n'apprécie pas particulièrement comme vous avez pu le constater.**

C'était tout moi ça, la Alice par excellence, où comment passer d'un moment agréable à une situation délicate. Il y avait quelques instants je flirtais avec un apollon et le voilà en train de m'entendre médire sur une consœur. Pas vraiment l'image que je voulais donner.

**-N'en parlons plus, voulez-vous, **s'excusa-t-il**. Je ne voulais pas vous mettre mal à l'aise, trinquons plutôt.**

**-Avec joie, mais ne me vouvoyer pas, mon nom est Alice. A cette soirée qui ne fait commencer…**

**-Enchantée, ton prénom te va à ravir belle Alice. A cette rencontre !**

Je remarquais qu'il ne se présenta pas, mais j'étais réaliste je savais qu'une telle rencontre ne pouvait qu'aboutir à une histoire d'une nuit. Je me consolais en me disant qu'ainsi mon charmant cavalier serait plus facile à oublier.

Nos verres tintèrent scellant les promesses silencieuses de nos projets nocturnes. Délicatement je sirotais quelques gorgées de mon cocktail, passant ma langue sur le rebord de mon verre afin d'y récolter les fruits qui chevauchaient le bord du verre. J'en profitais pour plonger mon regard dans les deux prunelles qui me faisaient face.

**-Délicieux, juste comme je les aime. Tu devrais goûter.**

**-Avec plaisir !**

A ces mots il plongea sur mes lèvres entrouvertes. Caressant ma bouche de sa langue, goûtant les perles d'alcool avant de m'embarquer dans une lutte de pouvoir aussi endiablée qu'exquise. Nos corps se rapprochèrent pour mieux se frôler, créant une douce chaleur dans mon bas-ventre tandis que des papillons y dansaient.

Ce baiser fut l'un de mes meilleurs depuis bien longtemps, je souhaitais intérieurement qu'il ne fut pas le dernier mais le premier d'une longue lignée. J'avais envie de plus, oui bien plus encore mais je devais me calmer, ne pas lui faire peur, j'avais d'autres projets pour le moment.

Sa langue et la mienne se découvraient sous tous les angles, la vodka n'avait pas totalement anesthésié mon goût, je savourais le sien comme pour le graver dans ma mémoire. Ses mains m'enserraient tant qu'aucun espace entre nos deux corps n'existait. Les miennes allaient et venaient de sa chevelure ébène à son fessier, chose qui provoquait des pressions de son membre tendu à mon entrejambe, mon string était foutu…

Dès que le contact entre nous se rompit, je ressentis un vide abyssal m'envahir. « Non pas ça ce n'est pas possible ! » Heureusement il revint très vite à la rencontre de mes lèvres gourmandes. Soudainement mon cœur se mit à battre à tout rompre, le stress de ne pouvoir assumer son éloignement ? C'était bien la première fois que cela m'arrivait et je ne savais comment réagir.

-**Alice ? Que t'arrive-t-il ?**

-**Oh rien je pense que la vodka est peut-être trop forte pour moi ?** Mentis-je le visage cramoisi.

**-Viens, allons prendre un peu l'air, ça te fera le plus grand bien.**

Agrippée à lui comme une gamine terrifiée, je me laissais guider sans même me rendre compte que Carmen nous avait suivis.

**-Tu vas mieux ? Prends ma veste, tu trembles comme une feuille.**

J'avais envie de lui crier que c'était dû à la distance entre nos corps, mais je ne le pouvais pas. Mes yeux ne pouvaient quitter ses prunelles noircies, je me rapprochais de lui, il me prit dans ses bras et je ne sus pas pourquoi je lui murmurais tout bas.

**-Comment s'appelle ma raison d'être ?**

Il ne m'entendit pas et c'était sans doute mieux comme ça. Que me prenait-il tout à coup : « ma raison d'être ? ». Et dire que je ne le connaissais que depuis quelques minutes.

Mon malaise devait être flagrant car il releva mon menton d'un de ses doigts et m'embrassa de nouveau en me serrant comme pour me réconforter. C'est blottie contre le torse de mon inconnu que je m'aperçus de la présence de cette maudite Carmen venue se planter là, juste devant nous, pour mastiquer son bubble gum. Je n'avais qu'une envie : l'étriper.

**-C'est pas pour dire mais Félix vous attend.**

**- Nous arrivons, vas-y file, on n'a pas besoin de toi Carmen.**

**- Et dire que c'est moi que tu veux faire passer pour une nympho pfff !**

Je resserrais mes poings, j'étais bien décidée à lui refaire le portrait à cette pouffe mais mon cavalier au nom inconnu m'en empêcha, et m'embrassa encore comme pour effacer ce désagrément passager.

**-Allons, ne fais pas attendre tes amis.**

A peine entrée dans la salle, Bella me sauta dessus m'arrachant des bras de mon inconnu, qui disparut dans la foule se formant dans le haut de la salle où se dressait une estrade. J'aperçus Félix qui y trônait, du regard je balayais la salle à la recherche de celui qui me manquait. Bella n'arrêtait pas de parler mais je ne l'écoutais pas.

Ce fut la prise de parole de Félix qui me ramena à la réalité, il m'avait abandonnée si vite, qu'avais-je fait ?

**-Si vous pouviez prendre place, je tiens à vous remercier pour toutes ses années passées en votre compagnie, nous avons vécu le pire et le meilleur mais jamais je n'ai eu à douter de vous, de votre dévotion. Il est temps pour moi maintenant de laisser la place à un jeune et talentueux chirurgien. Il s'agit de mon confrère Vladimir, avec qui j'ai travaillé dans le passé, il sera mon remplaçant, je vous demande de lui faire un bon accueil. Vladimir ! Viens, n'aie pas peur.**

Une apparition ! Comment l'expliquer autrement ? Devant nous se tenait le sosie parfait de mon charmant cavalier. Il monta avec classe, il fallait bien l'avouer, sur l'estrade, s'arrêta quelques secondes sur notre groupe avant de commencer son discours :

**- Merci Félix. Je propose que tout le monde lève son verre en son honneur. Je suis heureux de pouvoir travailler avec une équipe aussi dynamique. J'ai tellement entendu parler de votre efficacité que je suis impatient d'apprendre à vous connaître, d'attaquer le travail et je peux d'ores et déjà vous annoncer que de nouveaux titulaires viendront renforcer certains services. Je vous souhaite à tous une excellente soirée et à bientôt dans les couloirs de l'hôpital.**

Simple et efficace. Et cette démarche féline. Bon sang ! J'avais l'impression de me retrouver devant un jumeau blond de mon apollon. L'éclairage pouvait-il m'induire erreur ? « Alice, Alice, reprends-toi, on ne passe pas de brun ébène à blond platine en quelques minutes voyons… »

Je cessais alors de fixer le double blond et de chercher le brun, pour me concentrer sur Bella qui m'indiquait notre table.

**- Et bien Alice, tu en as de la chance d'avoir le docteur Denali dans ton service.**

**- Quoi ? Denali ? Comme dans Carmen Denali ? **M'exclamai-je, un peu contre mon gré.

**- Euh… je suppose… oui…**

**- Holy Shit !**

« Amis de la vulgarité bonsoir, Alice est dans la place » pensai-je.

Je m'assis brusquement suite à cette nouvelle pour le moins… déconcertante. Rosalie avec toute la diplomatie que réclamait cette situation lança un :

**- C'est quoi ton putain de problème Alice ? Tu as besoin de crier comme ça ?**

Du Rose dans toute sa splendeur, du tact, de la poésie.

**- Le problème c'est que la pouffe qui me sert de collègue est liée de près ou de loin au nouveau médecin de MON service. Ô malheur ! Je vois déjà les embrouilles se profiler.**

**- Si mademoiselle la simili voyante voulait bien se donner la peine de se calmer elle serait adorable**. Grogna Edward**. Tu n'es pas la seule à subir Carmen, alors aie au moins la gentillesse de ne pas aborder ce sujet à table.**

Après quelques tapas très savoureuses et des discussions tout aussi sympas, j'entraînais les filles sur la piste de danse. Espérant retrouver mon charmant inconnu, le double brun de mon nouveau chef de service. (pas très clair puisque le charmant inconnu et le double brun sont la même personne)

Il y avait encore une chance que lui ne soit pas lié à ma chère collègue.

Et s'il l'était ? Non impossible ou alors il ne l'appréciait pas car il ne l'avait même pas saluée lors de notre promenade à l'extérieur. Et puis il ne l'avait pas défendue lorsque que je l'avais insultée. A moins que cela ne fut une ruse. « Non Alice ressaisis-toi tu penses trop ».

Oubliant pour quelques instants les révélations de la soirée je me laissais aller au rythme de la musique.

J'oubliais tout ce qui m'entourait. J'étais dans mon monde, là où les bras puissants de mon ténébreux amant m'enlaçaient. Nos corps fusionnant dans une salsa endiablée je perdais pied frissonnant à chaque effleurement entre nos êtres. J'étais bien tellement bien jamais je ne voulais me réveiller de ce songe, pourtant une voix m'obligea à revenir à la réalité et quelle voix !

**-Alice ! Alice !**

J'ouvris les yeux pour me retrouver nez à nez avec mon adonis et je compris que j'avais rêvé réalité, comme dirait la chanson.

- **Enfin j'ai cru que jamais tu n'allais ouvrir les yeux, pas que je m'en plaigne tu es très belle quand tu te laisses** **aller**, murmura-t-il au creux de mon oreille.

- **Où étais-tu passé ? J'ai cru que tu m'avais abandonnée.**

**- Comment aurais-je pu laisser une jeune femme aussi belle que toi…**

**-Tu me flattes, essayerais-tu de me faire oublier ma question ?**

**- Je ne voulais pas m'imposer auprès de tes amis.**

Je me retins de rire, s'il savait. Il en fallait beaucoup plus pour déranger mes amis. En parlant d'amies je scannais la foule de danseurs pour repérer Bella et Rosalie. Ma recherche se révéla infructueuse elles s'étaient évaporées, décidément c'était la soirée des disparitions.

**-Soit, disons que je te crois, pour la peine je voudrais que tu me révèles ton prénom. Cela te semble-t-il équitable ?**

J'allais enfin avoir la réponse à l'énigme qui m'obsédait depuis l'apparition de sa copie blonde. Je priais silencieusement pour qu'il n'ait aucun lien avec la peste Denali.

**- N'aimes-tu pas les mystères ?**

**- Non pas vraiment.**

**- Appelle-moi Stephan ! Le reste n'a aucune importance, ce soir nous sommes juste deux individus unis par l'alchimie de nos corps. Ce soir c'est juste toi et moi.**

Je ne trouvais rien à redire à cela. Pour le lui faire comprendre, je partis lentement à la rencontre de ses douces lèvres profitant de mon baiser pour savourer son goût mentholé, légèrement poivré.

Je ne voulais surtout pas que ce moment prenne fin. Enfin, pour la première fois depuis la nuit des temps, je me sentais femme dans ses bras avec cette impression de sécurité. Mais une part de moi-même se demandait tout de même si je ne devais pas prendre un peu plus de distance, afin de me préserver.

La réalité à un moment donné ressurgirait forcément et ces doux rêves et projets s'évanouiraient avant que je n'ai eu le temps de réaliser ce qu'il se passait. J'étais si bien, son parfum, sa voix tout un tas de choses entre nous m'indiquaient une symbiose totale et m'empêchaient d'être lucide. Je ne pouvais me protéger de mes sentiments si évidents.

Que m'arrivait-il ? Était-ce ça qu'on appelait amour ? Je ne croyais pas aux coups de foudre mais l'évidence se fit ici frappante. Je devais savoir si ce sentiment était réciproque.

**-Stephan, je dois aller me rafraîchir un peu, je reviens très vite, ne bouge pas d'ici je serai de retour avant que tu n'aies eu le temps de dire ouf !**

**-Ouf !**

Je ris à son intervention, mais elle me donna une idée.

**-Je reviens, si tu ne peux te passer de moi, tu peux toujours m'accompagner.**

Je vis ses yeux se noircir encore un peu plus, sa langue passait sur sa lèvre inférieure, un tas d'images érotiques emplissaient mon esprit pervers.

Je m'éloignais et dus lutter pour ne pas me retourner, j'espérais qu'il me suivait, j'en avais tant besoin. Mon string n'était plus depuis bien longtemps déjà, et le feu en moi tournait à l'obsession. « Mon dieu faites que je ne me transforme pas en Carmen, tout mais pas ça. » Me dis-je intérieurement.

En me rendant vers les sanitaires je croisais Vladimir. De près il était terriblement irrésistible, j'en restais bouche bée, Félix le suivait et en profita pour me présenter.

**-Oh Vlad voici Alice la meilleure des infirmières du service, j'avoue que sans elle je ne pourrais dire si je serai resté si longtemps. On peut réellement se reposer sur son professionnalisme à toute épreuve.**

**-Félix ne dites pas de sottises vous allez me faire rougir.**

**- Quinze ans que nous travaillons ensemble et elle me vouvoie encore, Alice mince une fois oui pour une fois, j'aimerai que notre relation soit autre que professionnelle, et au diable le « vous ».**

Vladimir souriait, il était radieux. Son sourire s'élargit en voyant celui qui, je le compris, était son frère passer son bras autour de ma taille, ce qui me fit m'empourprer aussitôt.

**-Enchantée Alice je comprends mieux pourquoi mon frère, était si anxieux lors de ma présentation officielle.**

**-Ah ?**

**-Vladimir peux-tu me donner les clés de la voiture ? Je suis un peu fatigué et aimerai me reposer un peu, Alice m'a proposé de me servir de guide.**

Il me fit un clin d'œil pour que je confirme ses dires, ce que je m'empressais de faire.

**-Tiens prends-les, amusez-vous bien.**

Félix m'embrassa pour me saluer je ne pus m'empêcher de trouver ça étrange.

**-Alice, je tiens à te remercier pour toutes ses années passées, sache que je serai encore là la semaine prochaine pour l'intégration de Vladimir Denali, on se reverra mardi.**

**-Je serai à mon poste Félix ce fut un immense honneur pour moi de travailler avec un aussi bon chirurgien que vous… enfin toi. Félix tu vas beaucoup me manquer.**

Stephan me laissa tout juste le temps de saluer son frère et Félix que déjà nous étions à l'extérieur, il tendit les clés au voiturier en lui glissant un billet dans la poche.

Gentleman jusqu'au bout, il m'ouvrit la portière et attendit que je sois bien installée avant de rejoindre sa place. Confortablement lovée dans le siège en cuir de la voiture de location, je le laissais prendre ses marques. Il m'apparut aussi à l'aise au volant que sur la piste de danse. Mon charmant cavalier me regarda avant de démarrer m'indiquant silencieusement que je lui servais effectivement de guide.

**-Où souhaites-tu te rendre ?** Lui demandai-je.

-**J'ai une chambre au Four Seasons. **Lâcha-t-il avec un haussement de sourcil et un sourire en coin qui mirent au supplice mon pauvre string déjà détrempé. Bordel !

Il se payait le luxe d'une chambre au Four Seasons. Je n'y avais jamais mis les pieds, même leur restaurant était au-dessus de mes moyens. Grâce à mes précieuses indications, après une sortie du véhicule à faire pâlir les stars hollywoodiennes et un autre pourboire, nous étions arrivés dans le hall de l'hôtel.

Et quel hall ! Je me suis sentie ridicule et inappropriée pour cet établissement. Et pourtant il existait peu d'endroits où je ne me sentais pas à ma place. Stephan, lui, n'eut aucun doute et il s'avança, conquérant, vers l'accueil où une réceptionniste peinturlurée battit des cils devant lui. « Evidemment elle n'irait pas rouler du cul pour moi cette pétasse. » Cette bouffée de rage, non plutôt de jalousie m'étonna fortement. Quel était donc mon problème ? Un mot apparut dans mon esprit « Stephan » puis un deuxième « Mien ». Après l'épisode de « ma raison d'être » me voilà devenue possessive et agressive. Jackpot Alice !

Je ne repris conscience qu'une fois arrivée dans l'ascenseur, le regard de Stephan m'électrisant de la tête aux pieds.

**-Un penny pour votre pensée belle Alice.**

**-Si je te les révèle, il me faudra te tuer ensuite. Cela ne serait pas du plus bel effet. Je préfère te garder vivant et entier si tu n'y vois pas d'objection.**

**- Toi violente ? J'ai du mal à l'imaginer. Je serais curieux de te voir mordre chaton ! **Tout en soufflant ses questions, il s'était rapproché de moi jusqu'à me plaquer contre une paroi. Son regard dans le mien et sa bouche à seulement quelques centimètres de la mienne.

-**Hum…** Belle répartie. Un gémissement s'était faufilé d'entre mes lèvres et eut pour effet de noircir instantanément les prunelles de l'homme en face de moi. Assaillie par des pensées lubriques, je fermais mes yeux, dans l'attente d'un nouveau baiser.

**-Nous sommes arrivés à mon étage.** Susurra-t-il à mon oreille me laissant frustrée et frémissante contre le mur. Tandis qu'il déambulait dignement dans le couloir. A me faire languir autant, je n'allais pas faire long feu.

Je fermais les yeux un instant pour me ressaisir. Après une bonne bouffée d'air, c'était décidée et revigorée que je le rejoignis au moment où il ouvrait la porte. Sa galanterie refaisant surface, il me laissa pénétrer la première dans son antre.

Au lieu de l'attendre sagement, je commençais un effeuillage dans les règles et repérais rapidement la salle d'eau afin de m'y enfermer. J'eus juste le temps de le voir figé sur le pas de la porte, la bouche entrouverte et les yeux fous. Une vision divine. Fière de ma petite vengeance, je me rafraîchis un peu, enlevais mon string devenu inutile. Je ne gardais ainsi que mon porte-jarretelle maintenant des bas, un soutien-gorge et des escarpins.

Je plongeais le nez dans mon sac à main cherchant mon maquillage et mon parfum. Une fois rafraîchie je déverrouillais la porte qui me séparait de celui qui m'avait envoûtée, prête à prendre ma revanche.

Il était assis sur le lit m'attendant sagement, je crus que ses yeux allaient sortir de ses orbites quand il m'aperçut, genre le loup dans Tex Avery. J'étais fière de moi et de mon petit effet. Il se leva pour me rejoindre mais je le repoussais pour qu'il retourne s'asseoir. J'allais lui offrir une petite danse made in Alice. En entrant j'avais tout de suite repérée la chaîne hifi je lui fis un clin d'œil, j'y connectais mon mp3, choisis la chanson et commençais à me déhancher sur « **Anything Goes » de Guns N' Roses. **Les paroles équivoques répondaient bien à l'état d'esprit dans lequel il m'avait plongée.

Mes cours de danse et de gymnastique allaient m'être utile pour mon show, je me balançais en rythme, mes mouvements faisaient vibrer ma petite poitrine et mes pas de danse acrobatique lui offraient une vue parfaite sur ma petite chatte détrempée dont les lèvres s'ouvraient et se fermaient au grès de mes mouvements.

Lentement tout en continuant à danser je m'approchais de lui. Je tirais sur sa cravate pour lui faire relever la tête, déposais un baiser sur sa bouche. Je m'installais sur ses genoux, dénouais ladite cravate pour lui attacher solidement les mains dans le dos. Il se laissa faire comme le gentleman qu'il était.

Je défis un à un les boutons de sa chemise. Une fois terminé, je retraçais le chemin de sa peau mise à découvert entre les deux pans de chemise. Je me fis plus aventureuse lorsque le fin tissu finit par tomber. Ma langue partit à la découverte de sa peau, je traçais une ligne imaginaire allant de son lobe d'oreille à son nombril. Cajolant au passage ses tétons je le sentis frissonner sous ce contact.

**-Alice s'il te plaît.**

J'avais le contrôle et j'aimais ça.

**-Tu n'aimes pas quand je joue ? **Demandai-je mutine.

**-Si mais moi aussi je veux jouer. Tu es si sexy !**

**-Si tu es sage peut-être que je te rendrais tes mains.**

Je n'écoutais plus ses protestations et préférais m'affairer à défaire sa ceinture et sa braguette. Je m'émerveillais en découvrant l'objet de mes fantasmes directement sous le tissu de son pantalon.

**-Stephan tu es un vilain garçon !**

**-Tu vas me punir maîtresse ?**

**-Je pense que je vais pouvoir t'éviter la fessée si tu m'offres ta sucette.**

Gourmande j'allais récupérer l'objet de sa punition. Ma friandise était longue et épaisse je sentais que j'allais me régaler. D'un coup de langue je la goûtais. Je découvris avec délice son goût épicé.

Je me léchais les lèvres d'anticipation puis passais à l'attaque. J'alternais mes coups de langue entre sa longueur et ses bourses. Je jouais de mes joues et de mes dents, entendre ses gémissements de plaisir m'encourageais. Il était si sexy ainsi, à exposer ses plaintes rauques, qui se répercutaient tout droit en mon centre. Je voulais qu'il jouisse. Je voulais sentir son goût danser sur mon palais.

Et j'eus gain de cause, son nectar coulait dans ma gorge, il était divin. Je me léchais les lèvres pour ne pas en perdre une seule goutte, les gémissements qui émanaient de Stephen me rendaient folle.

**-Alice viens je veux me goûter sur tes lèvres, ôte-moi ce lien que je te fasse jouir à ton tour. Je veux te goûter, te sentir te vriller au contact de ma langue et de mes doigts.**

**-Humm ! C'est alléchant.**

Je le détachais et il me bascula sur le lit tout en m'embrassant à pleine bouche. Je sentais déjà sa virilité de nouveau au garde à vous et moi j'étais très excitée, ma chatte détrempée n'attendait et ne demandait rien d'autre qu'un peu d'attention.

Sa bouche et sa langue jouaient sur ma peau. Il reprit sa cravate, me lia les mains au-dessus de la tête et noua l'autre extrémité aux barreaux du lit, me mettant totalement à sa merci. Il installa ensuite un coussin sous mon bassin, il ouvrit un premier tiroir, en ressortit un foulard qu'il utilisa pour me bander les yeux, tous ses préparatifs décuplaient mon excitation.

Je devinais ses lèvres qui avaient repris l'exploration de mon corps, puis ses doigts glisser sur mes cuisses dégrafant mes bas qu'il roula lentement en mitraillant de baisers mes jambes jusqu'à la pointe de mes pieds. J'étais totalement nue, j'avais chaud mon corps se vrillait. Je gémissais et réclamais qu'il mette sa promesse à exécution.

**-Hooo Stephan qu'attends-tu ? Je veux sentir ta bouche encore, sur mon corps, que fais-tu ?**

**-Patience chère Alice, patience.**

J'entendis un bruit de verre qui tintait et ses mains humides et glacées sur moi se reposèrent enfin. Il fit glisser un glaçon sur mon ventre plat, il lécha les gouttes qui fondaient au contact de ma peau enfiévrée.

**-Humm c'est une pratique enivrante, le feu et la glace pour ralentir mes ardeurs mais il m'en faudra bien plus encore.**

**- Je n'en doute pas, et c'est ce qui me plaît en toi tu regorges de surprises. J'aime ta peau, tes pointes sont dures comme de la pierre, tu me rends fou je veux t'entendre crier mon nom.**

Il était arrivé à l'intérieur de mes cuisses jouant toujours avec un morceau de glace, qui amplifiait l'humidité de cette zone. Je me tendis d'un coup au contact de sa langue sur mon paquet de nerfs, il délaissa la glace pour maintenir mes jambes ouvertes, afin de lui faciliter l'accès à ma féminité.

Je sentis son souffle réchauffer mon centre de la plus agréable des manières, mais il se contenta d'en varier l'intensité. Il me faisait languir et aucun de nous deux n'étaient dupes quant à sa quête de revanche. Le sexe en mode « Revanche » c'est toujours plus excitant. Chacun cherchant le dessus sur l'autre. Mais simuler une reddition peut souvent mener à bien des plaisirs. Un simple :

**-Oh Stephan ! Je t'en prie… humm !**

**-Oui très chère ? Tu désires quelque chose ? **Il a osé le demander en plus.

**-Ta langue… tes doigts… En moiii ! S'il te plaît !**

**-A vos ordres mademoiselle !**

Et voilà comment l'homme se retrouva la tête entre mes cuisses, sa langue tournoyait autour de mon clitoris et un de ses doigts s'aventurait dans mon antre. Il s'évertua à me faire frémir et dieu sait qu'il y parvint. Lorsque qu'un second doigt rejoignit le premier, mon ventre se contracta de plaisir et lui, dans un souci de perfection, aspira mon petit bouton de plaisir pour le suçoter comme une putain de friandise. Je me sentis fondre comme glace au soleil devant tant d'ardeur.

Il n'avait pas dit son dernier mot et mon ardent amant avait décidé de me pomper avec trois doigts. Il ne me fallut que quelques allers-retours de ce traitement magique pour exploser autour de sa main et crier son nom. Il me dégusta à son tour, léchant consciencieusement tout mon suc.

**-Stephan… Embrasse-moi ! **Le suppliai-je d'une voix rendue rauque par la jouissance.

Je sentis son sexe se tendre un peu plus si c'était possible tandis qu'il s'allongeait sur moi et que nos lèvres se rencontraient. Sentir son corps m'envelopper était terriblement excitant. Ce qui me donna une bonne idée.

**- Détache-moi. **

**-On cherche à s'enfuir ? **

**-Oh non loin de là ! Laisse-moi faire, tu vas adorer.**

Une fois mes mains libérées, je retirais le bandeau, admirais ses prunelles sombres de désir et le repoussais quelque peu. Il me fallait un minimum d'espace pour me retourner et me placer à quatre pattes, les fesses relevées, tendues vers lui.

**-J'espère que la vue te plaît.**

**-Oh chère Alice tu n'imagines même pas à quel point !**

Il me caressa tendrement le dos, titilla mon petit trou me faisant gémir d'anticipation. Quand il commença à faire coulisser toute sa longueur sur ma fente, se faisant encore une fois attendre, je me mis à grogner de frustration.

**-Toujours aussi peu patiente à ce qu'il me semble.**

**-Tout dépend. Cherches-tu à me faire prendre les devants ? Souhaites-tu que je m'empale moi-même sur ta superbe érection ?**

Je l'entendis retenir son souffle, il enfila un préservatif. Puis il agrippa mes hanches et me pénétra centimètre par centimètre. Je le sentis si bien que je soupirais de bien-être. Lui expira tout son saoul. Une de ses mains remonta de ma hanche jusqu'à mon sein et le prit en coupe.

Ses coups de reins étaient si bons, la lenteur des mouvements me rendaient folle j'en voulais plus toujours plus, il me tenait pour que je ne puisse pas m'empaler plus profondément sur sa longueur.

**-Oh ! Oui ! Oui ! Prends-moi plus fort je veux te sentir me remplir totalement. Ohhh Stephan !**

**-Avec plaisir ma chère accroche-toi.**

**-Ohhh hummmmm oohh ouiiiiiiiiiiiiiii encore, encore ! **

Ses coups étaient si forts que mes fesses étaient comme fouettées par son bassin, ses bourses cognaient contre mon clitoris. Je les malaxais et me touchais en même temps pour décupler ma jouissance, ses doigts vinrent assez vite remplacer les miens.

Je me cambrais sous ses coups tentant de me relever et d'inverser les rôles, je voulais mener la danse, il me comprit et se retira de moi.

Le canapé qui était dans la luxueuse chambre allait nous servir pour poursuivre nos ébats, j'entraînais mon amant dessus, le poussais pour qu'il s'assoie, tandis que je me plaçais à califourchon sur ses jambes. Je frottais son sexe tendu sur ma fente hésitant un léger instant sur l'orifice à choisir, et optais pour reprendre là où nous en étions.

Je me laissais glisser doucement sur sa longueur, il empaumait mes seins. Je l'embrassais mais ne bougeais presque pas tandis que mon bassin effectuait des mouvements circulaires en une sorte de danse lascive sur son pieu. J'aimais ça, vu ses regards je n'étais pas la seule. Ainsi je créais un lien entre nos êtres.

Je lui souris avant d'opter pour une folle cavalcade à un rythme effréné, rompant la bulle de douceur où je nous avais enfermés. Laissant la place au plaisir pur de la luxure. Je me sentis partir vers un autre monde, qui devait être mon paradis personnel. Hantée par ses yeux noirs, le son de sa voix qui criait mon nom, alors qu'il explosait dans mon antre.

J'étais épuisée et encore haletante lorsqu'il me souleva pour m'emmener jusqu'au lit. Comblée, je m'endormis dans ses bras. Stephan était sans aucun doute l'homme de ma vie.

Le lendemain je me réveillais courbaturée, mais heureuse tout contre mon amant. Je l'embrassais délicatement dans le cou, pour le réveiller. S'ensuivit une longue matinée de câlins coquins, le pied total…

Quand vint le moment des « au revoir », je lui demandais quand il serait disponible pour un autre round. Il me répondit avec un clin d'œil qu'il trouverait un moment entre deux opérations pour venir se glisser entre les bras de la femme dont il était tombé amoureux.

A ces mots je restais bloquée, il venait de m'annoncer que nous serions collègues… C'était donc ça son secret. Non seulement il était le frère de mon chef, un Denali, mais il était aussi chirurgien.

Ce ne pouvait être possible. Cette bulle idyllique venait d'imploser dans ma tête. Comment allais-je faire ? Mon rêve virait au cauchemar. Allais-je laisser mes préjugés et mes vieux clichés, m'empêcher de profiter de cet homme ? Lui qui avait tant à me donner.

-**Que t'arrive-t-il ? Tu es toute blanche.**

**-Non rien le manque de sommeil certainement, ne t'inquiète pas je vais aller me coucher.**

**-Tiens, prend les clés de ma voiture comme ça je suis sûr que je te reverrai bientôt, je t'aurai bien raccompagnée mais je crains de ne pas retrouver le chemin, pour rentrer.**

Je l'embrassais une dernière fois sur le palier, ses clés dans ma main, il me suivit du regard jusqu'à l'ascenseur que je priais d'arriver. Je ne voulais pas qu'il puisse percevoir mon angoisse. J'avais besoin d'être seule pour y voir plus clair.

Au volant du coupé sport, je me sentis pousser des ailes, je montais le son machinalement et humais son odeur qui flottait encore dans l'habitacle. Je me mis à rouler sans savoir où aller exactement, ressassant inlassablement les dernières heures de ma vie.

Une évidence m'apparut. Je devais laisser une chance à notre amour, à cet amour. Je ne voulais et ne pouvais l'imaginer dans les bras d'une autre. D'un seul coup de volant je repris la direction du Four Seasons, espérant ne pas avoir tout gâché.

C'était au bras de Stephan que je me rendis au gala de l'hôpital. Nous avions fini par officialiser notre couple. Rendant folle de rage la cousine de mon fiancé, ma meilleure ennemie Carmen.

**Alors ? Je veux tout savoir, un petit clic un commentaire. A tout de suite**

**Kiss.**

**Nathy**


End file.
